The War of Destiny
by heritonz
Summary: After the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village attacked Central and the military planned to burn Hidden Leaf Village down,all of them has started a war.Also includes crossovers from Fate/Stay Night,Inuyasha and Bleach
1. Chapter 1:It all started

The final War

Note:This is my first war crossover fanfiction of Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist,but it also involves Fate/stay night,Inuyasha and special appearance by Orihime Inoue from Bleach.

Rating:PG-13 for bloody moments and violence

Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist ,Naruto,Fate/Stay night,Inuyasha or are properties of Hiromu Arakawa,Masashi Kishimoto ,Type Moon ,Rumiko Takahashi and Tite I do own the ideas.

Chapter 1-The beginning

It started with a peaceful situation at the military,Denny Brosh and Jean Havoc were playing chess. Veto Falman is reading the newspaper whereas the rest of the military were either doing their work or talking to one another. Suddenly Sheska interrupted the whole scene.

"What happened Sheska,"asked Maria Ross.

"The documents," Sheska trembled "The DOCUMENTS!!",

"You mean they're gone?!!!"replied Veto Falman.

"Yes,"Sheska bursted into tears"They're gone".

"Are they important?"questioned Alphonse,who is now Major.

"Yes,!! Colonel Elric will kill me if he finds out about it",Sheska replied.

"Sheska,"replied one of the military officers "The Fuhrer and Colonel Elric wants to see you",

…………………………..

Sheska felt very Fuhrer,Roy Mustang and Colonel Edward Elric was giving her a cold stare.

"Sheska," Edward stated"The documents were missing."

"Yes ,um.."Sheska replied confusingly.

"Sheska,"Edward stated primly"Were you there when the documents were stolen?"

"Yes,"answered Sheska.

The platinum blonde guy he asked Sheska some questions.

"Sheska do you know who stole the documents?"

"Yes"Sheska replied confidently.

"Who?" questioned Edward.

"Yesterday,I was working night shift,arranging the documents in the document room.."

"Okay…"Edward smiled "Go on"

"Then I heard a creak sound."Sheska trembled

"What creack sound,"questioned Roy Mustang.

"The creak sound.I saw people there,"

"Then"questioned Edward.

"Those people sprayed something on me.I was feeling I woke up I found some documents I caught a letter…"

"And the letter is for?"questioned Edward again,this time looking prim.

"Its for the Fuhrer."Sheska replied.

"And did you have the letter?"asked Edward.

"Here',Sheska handed the letter "And please read it in care".

Edward glanced at the envelope.A leaf sign on it.

"By the way ,Sheska,"Edward asked for the last time "Who attacked you?"

"There are three the age of 15 I blond guy,the other a dark haired guy and a pinkish haired all dressed up like ninjas from the East."gulped Sheska

"Anyway ,thank you",replied Edward"We'll do something about it."

Then Sheska left the also left the office ,but Roy called him in.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something".

………………………………………………

They were talking about what Sheska told them.

"I heard that those folks cause a lot of trouble in Central since you become president"replied Edward coldly.

"You're right."answered Roy "And the letter…"

Edward handed the front of the envelope was written "Hidden Leaf Village"

Roy asked Edward to read the letter with read thoroughly

_To:The Fuhrer _

_What is our problem that you want to destroy our village.A week ago ,I have heard that you are planning to do something,burn the bastards !!!!You think with all the higher rankings of yours you can easily burn it way!!!We got a lot of us which can spy on you and track you know every idiotic tactics of you want a fight, go on with it.I DON'T CARE._

_With respect_

T

The letter was very asked the President.

"What are we going to do now."Edward asked.

"If they want a war.."Roy answered "Then we'll have a war,"

"A war…."Edward thought ."Another war that will take a lote of lifes…"

"Edward ',Roy questioned "Are you listening?"

"Emmm…Yes Fuhrer"Edward answered ,becoming alert.

"Then ,good."Roy clapped.

"We don't really know much about them ,but if we have to fight with them,we need to have a few recruiments for the military."

Edward replied.

"Then who ?You have anyone in mind."Roy questioned.

Edward handed him two browsed into them.

"Shiro Emiya ,"Roy grinned"I heard that he's a good quite weak at times. In fact,I think he knows something about the "Hidden Leaf Village".

"Besides",Edward added.

"Kagome Higurashi."Roy replied "An archer, need people like this."

"But she's sensitive",Edward added.

"Edward,"Roy replied "Lieutenant Hawkeye is also remember that."

"Anyway she's strong.I heard."Edward replied.

"Then good."Roy smiled"I want people like that."

"But the problem is Shiro."replied Edward."Actually I have doubts about him. I have taught of replacing him with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Don't,"Roy warned " Ichigo is very boastful and loud.I don't want people like at least he's a humble and kind fella."

"Then we'll try with him first,"Edward agreed.

……………………..

It is the time of practice at Hidden Leaf Village.A blond haired guy was practicing his ninjutsu with a blonde haired girl ran towards them.

"Hi ,Ino",replied the blond haired guy.

"Oh ,hi Naruto,"Ino greeted.

"Ino why,"Naruto questioned.

"Naruto,"Ino answered "The Third Hokage and Tsunade wants to see us.

"Then me',asked Jiraiya jokingly.

"You too."replied Ino.

…………………

All the shinobis gathered at the was grumbling of certain things.

"Naruto,"a pinkish haired girl growled"Can you stop grumbling .Its irritating".

"Okay,Sakura,"Naruto grinned.

Then a blond haired woman came on stage.

"Good morning,to all the residents of Hidden Leaf I going to state,you know why you have to be here'.

All of them grumbled.

"Everyone, please don't calm down".

And all of them in fact calm down.

……………….

They were discussing about their war strategies.

"You guys did a very great job all this while and I want you to keep it up."Tsunade praised all of them.

"Master,"Naruto asked "Are we going to use any weapon."

"Even though those folks from Central wanted to use weapons also its their business .We don't have to follow them."

"Master,"Kakashi asked "We do have all those weapons with are we going to do with it."

"Then use all those weapons."Tsunade replied in patriotism." Use all your strength ,the ninjutsu that all of you have if we're not so hi tech as all those folks in Central,but as long as we die for the good name of the village there is no need to use some are you prepared!!!"

"Yess"!!all of the shinobis shouted.

"Then are you willing to sacrifice for the village"Tsunade chanted.

"YESSSSS!!!!!!"all of them chanted.

"Good .At least there is patriotism in you."Tsunade smiled.

To be continued…..

Please give some comment.


	2. Chapter 2:The dogs of the millitary

This is the continuous of The Final War on how two people become dogs of the millitary .

Chapter 2:The Announced Dogs of The Millitary

Tokyo,Japan.

A red headed guy was at the school lobby with two of his friends a black haired girl with two ponytails and a purple haired girl.

"Shiro, what you think of setting up the study group?' asked the black haired girl.

"Rin,I think its great, but I want to know where is it?"Shiro replied.

"It 'll go random",Rin answered.

"You mean like we'll go like where we want to study."Sakura added.

" goes like this",Rin replied.

"So this time it will be at Shiro's house."Sakura stated.

"Anyway,"Rin interrupted."No need to discuss about it is important is mostly the time and the subjects",

"I think we'll start at 8 at night",Sakura suggested.

"But I have ballet class..'Rin warned.

Suddenly a strawberry blonde haired girl came.

"Hi ,Shiro!!"

"Oh,"Shiro waved "Hi Orihime,"

"Who's she?" asked Sakura puzzilingly.

"Oh."Shiro answered "This is Orihime 's a new student in my class."

He introduced Orihime to two of his friends.

"Inoue-san,this is Rin Tosaka and Sakura 've been friends for a long time".

"Oh hello',Rin Tosaka greeted.

"Hello,"Orihime waved.

Sakura looked at her watch.

"Its almost nine,"she added "Hurry,we have to go to class,"

"Then ",Orihime replied "Bye."

…………………………..

It is after school hours and Orihime and Shiro were walking together back home.

"Orihime,"Shiro asked "can you tell me about your old school?"

"Well,ehm .There are many good things there."Orihime answered "But it is quite sad that I'm not into the fun anymore."

"But you are ",Shiro added ,smiling at her. "With me."

Then they school stuff, curriculum activities and et cetera .But there is one that really struck them.

"Orihime," Shiro asked "Do you have any parent,"

Orihime looked sad,then she replied "I have no parents.I live alone ."

"I have no parents too,"Shiro stated "And I also live alone.'

"So that's why we met",Orihime said.

"And we're at the same boat".Shiro added.

The two of them shaked hands.

"And oh,"Orihime took out something from the paper."Call me whenever you're free."

"You too",Shiro handed something as well "Call me as well."

Then they two went to their separate ways.

"She is such a sweet girl"Shiro taught "But has no parents and live alone,like me".

Then he walked back home.

…………………………………..

When he reached home, a blond haired woman with a servant suit greeted him.

"Hi Shiro",she greeted.

"Hi Saber" Shiro waved .He put his bag down and got he noticed Sakura.

"Oh ,Hi Sakura",

She then handed a letter to Shiro.

"Shiro,"Saber added "The letter is for you."

The letter was stated from Central and Shiro opened the letter.

_Dear Shiro_

_As you're reading the letter,I want to congratulate you for being one of the dogs of the you see, out of the youngsters around the world , you are one of the chosen ones,and for the reason,to help us to strategize the battle of the Hidden Leaf Village. _

_Please bring the letter on 23 January to the Fuhrer Military Base if you agree to join with us._

_Your Sincerely_

_Roy Mustang_

"How does he know me."Shiro thought.

"I don't Facebook or whatever",Saber replied.

'Anyway I'm not I'm just curious,how in the world does he know me,"Shiro wondered.

Suddenly he felt worried and nervous.

Saber felt something has happened to Shiro,she wondered.

"Shiro,what happened?"Saber confronted.

"I don't know ."Shiro replied "They want me to join the military."

"For what,"Saber replied confusingly.

"To JOIN THE WAR"Shiro answered.

Saber felt frustrated and the first time ,she have heard of him chosen to join the war.

"To join the war."Saber replied "What is the meaning of this!!!!"

Then she slapped him.

"I do not know what is with you,"she cried. "Anyway its your you want to be selfish ,then I'm not bothered anymore."

Then she walked away.

…………………………..

Shiro was in his feelings were in him.

"I don't know him.'he wondered." But he knows he wants me to join the WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO NOW!!!!AM I GOING TO LEAVE YOU GUYS LIKE THAT",

Then he broke into tears.

"I don't want to kill.I don't want to do this .But I have to help these people.

Their lives are at risk with those what about Orihime?I know she will feel sad."

But suddenly he made up his mind,

"But I would have to DO THIS.I'm doing this for them,and for my father.'

He went out of the he began to pack his stuff.

"I am going to do this,Even if it is going to risk lives."

…………………………….

Another high school student ,Kagome Higurashi was studying late at night when she received the same letter from the Millitary.

"Kagome,"her grandmother came into the room "This letter is for you,"

Then her grandmother left.

Kagome opened the read all the contents in the , she felt the sense of anxiety .

"What am I going to do",Kagome thought. "What if my parents and Inuyasha knows about I told him about this,will he be mad and upset at me.I don't want him to feel sad."

She put her hand on her forehead."Oh no,what am I going to do."

In the end, Kagome began to pack her things and written two letters ,one to Inuyasha and one for her family.

………………………….

Orihime was in her house ,feeling time none of her friends visited her,not even Ichigo .

"I wondered how is he?"Orihime thought. "But ever since he dated with Rukia ,he has'nt written me any letter."

Orihime then sighed.

Then her cellphone rang.

"Meet me at the park."Shiro texted.

"Okay,I will see you there."Orihime texted back.

…………

Shiro was explaining about his plight to Orihime.

"Shiro,are you okay',Orihime questioned time she held his hand.

"I do not know,"Shiro looked sad. "This might be our last meeting."

"NO!!!"Orihime rooled on her cheeks "This will NOT BE OUR LAST MEETING!!!!Even if this is,I will still visit you on the grave no matter what is it."

Then she hugged the first time she said that she loved him.

Shiro was touched .Tears also rolled from "I love you too though we knew each other for a short time."

Then they kissed .

"Let this be our first and last kiss,"Shiro he walked away.

Orihime felt sad and has never felt like that also has a sense of anger in could he? Why did he have to leave her like this and join the war that might involves many lives. How could he be so selfish?

In the end, she realized that it is for the people at Central's own good and he is doing this for his father.

"Shiro."Orihime called out. "Among all the guys that you met out there, you are the most kind hearted."

"Thanks ,"Shiro replied . "Thanks for everything.'

Then he walked away.

………………………………….

Kagome was also ready to leave, she left a letter at the dining she went into the portal and sent the other letter to Inuyasha.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I know you will feel disappointed when you read the contents of the letter,but I have no intention to do so._

_To inform you ,I am going to join the military force in reason I did so is to fight in a is going to involve many lives. I don't want to do so at first but when I think of it,I think of you guys.I felt how wonderful you have been to me all this while.I also think of Kikyo.I want to do this for all of you.I also wanted to do this to all the people at Central as their lives are going to be harmed as well._

_This might be the last letter I am writing to If its against your will,I am truly I survived in the war,I hope you won't be angry with If you are,hope we'll meet again._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Then she went back to her own portal and continued her journey.

………………………..

She went to the Tabita she bought the tickets to waited for a red headed guy accidently bumped into her.

"Oh my God",he panicked "I'm so sorry".

Both of them helped to pick up the things which has both of the felt shocked when they have the letter with the same mark.

"So you're chosen for the military ,huh", the redhead raised is eyebrow.

"Yes,"Kagome replied. "And you?"

"Yes,"He answered " I' the way,I haven't caught your name yet".

"My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"Shiro."the redhead introduced himself "Emiya Shiro."

Then both of them shaked going to be "dogs of the military waited for the same train to Central,both have the same ambition and dream,……to protect the ones they loved.

………………………..

To be continued

Please give in some comments

……………………………………..


	3. Chapter 3:The Meeting

**Chapter 3 : The Meeting**

**Note: So sorry for taking so long to put up Chapter 3 for the War of is because I am so busy with my exams and studies until I forgot about the plot and chapter of the story….anyway..please enjoy :**

_**Edward was sitting besides his hard about the consequences of war and the people in Hidden Leaf thinked 's why he felt so disturbed until he can't deary night may be the last which he would he thought of his wife, beautiful eyes,natural blonde hair brighter than the sun, that's what he could have been married for 6 months and now she's 5 months is also wondering ,how is Winry going to take care of this dear little human if he could'nt be around in his happy moments.**_

"_**Edward," Winry said in a hush, monastic voice.**_

"_**Winry", Edward replied ,surprised "Dear, you haven't sleep yet?"**_

"_**Yes"she answered. Then she asked him " Edward you look so worried. What happened? I think you should take a break"**_

_**A feeling of strong guilt and anxiety invaded Edward's mind. He will not be there for Winry and his child if he joined the war, the war that will not only changed his life but also his family.**_

_**He did cry silently ,but trying to be strong in front of Winry ,he put a brave smile and ensured her "Don't worry, everything will be fine"**_

**It is morning , all the military members were discussing about their hottest topic which is the war which is going to happen between Hidden Leaf Village and Amestris.**

"**Maria, I don't know whether Fuhrher Roy Mustang is making a good decision" Sheska whispered.**

"**Me too", Major Alphonse tried to get into their conversation "Well sometimes he's so unpredictable".**

"**Not only that,but he recruited two people to be military personals to help us in the war" Lieutenant Hawkeye exclaimed .**

"**This is going to be a gamble of our lives" Major Armstrong said , solemmly . " It will be very hard on all of us ,including the new recruits, they are very young and they have a great future lying ahead on them."**

**Then ,they heard a soft thud on the door.**

"**Hello" Shiro greeted . "Is anybody there?"**

**Sheska opened the door "The new recruits are here" she exclaimed .**

**All the military personals left their office and rushed like a gush of they are swarming to the recruits like paparazzi, introducing them and shaking hands with them.**

" **My name is Alphonse Elric . I'm your major. Nice to meet you"**

" **Ohayou , my name is Alex Louis Armstrong. I'm also your major . Pleased to meet you"**

**Walking along the pathways leading from the Fuhrer office to the offices of the other military personals, Edward is discussing with Roy Mustang about the epic war which is going to happened next week.**

" **I think I may not want to join this war," Edward promptly replied. A strong feeling of guilt is overcoming him"**

"**Why Edward", Roy asked ,gently " You know you are one of our strongest military member. Besides with the fight of the homunculus , you fought with bravery and dignity".**

"**But , Roy. I would have to …"**

**Roy also felt guilty and understood. He understood that it if Edward or the other die in this battle, it will be just a victory of vain because he planned it for his selfish reasons. But he know the consequences he have to bear if the war doesn't goes on.**

"**Edward, I understand how you feel", Roy explained in a sympatic at the same time in a gentle feeling like he has'nt before. They walked past the military office, then they felt a weird feeling. " Seems like they are not here."**

**Roy fumed "It could'nt be . I thought they are supposed to be in their office. NOW WHAT"S WITH THESE MORONS!"**

**The military personals were busy doing as what they did. Then they heard an announcement by their boss.**

"**Attention to all of the militants in Central,you would have to meet in the meeting room at 3.30 . There is a important meeting among all of you and if I ever catch any of you skipping from this meeting, you will have your title suspended. For the new recruits ,meet me at the office . Then you would have to meet a tailor to measure your size and everything and you will be wearing your new your uniform is done, get changed and you would have to join the rest of us in the meeting room at 3.30**

**In the meeting room , the military personals were all whispering and gushing in a soft monastic tone. Whispers are filling the mode and background of the meeting room.**

**Then, Roy and Edward came in to the meeting room through the front door.**

**The military personals were all standing up. Then they were allowed to sit.**

" **As you know why you are here, you are all here to defend our country from the schematic tactics from our enemies , Hidden Leaf Village. They have been a pest not only to us and the government, but the people of Central. In order to take action against them , we would have to start a war not only to protect our community, but also to brighten the lives of our future leaders before something bad will happen"**

"**But Fuhrer, DID YOU THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM…"Major Armstrong cried.**

" **That is their business, NOT OURS" Roy replied , sacrasticly " NOW BE A MAN". Then Roy continued his speech "That's why the war should go on. Besides, as you know our new recruits of our military let me introduce you their names".**

"**Shiro-chan , I think we have to stand up"Kagome informed him.**

"**Now by the grace of God and this country it is now that we'll welcome Mr. Shiro Emiya and Miss. Kagome Higurashi to our millitary department.**

**A strong applaud filled out the air of the military's meeting room**

"**Thank you, Mr Emiya and Miss you can seat down."**

**Then the meeting room becomes serious again.**

"**As you know we are going on serious business. Now don't let us see any of you betraying the government and the country. OR you are betraying to God himself.**

**UNDERSTAND!"**

"**UNDERSTAND!"All of them chant.**

"**Besides Colonel Edward Elric and I will be leadimg the troops "ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS FOR OUR COUNTRY!"**

"**YES!"They all shouted in a sense of patriotism.**

" **ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS FOR OUR COUNTRY"!Roy chanted.**

"**YES!" They chanted back "FOR VICTORY AND FOR ALL!"**

**Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village, all the villagers were busy training each other not only using jutsu but modern equipments such as cannon, guns and long poles to defend themselves from their enemies.**

"**TSUNADE!" Kakashi ran towards her ," I got some news for you",**

"**Now what is it", Tsunade primly asked.**

" **They will be starting their war by a week time. And for your information, what is worse is they are recruiting two new members to the battlefield."**

"**These bastards" Tsunade grinned her teeth "Now GET EVERYBODY INTO THE HALL NOW!"**

**Meanwhile at the hall (AGAIN)**

"**As you can see, those primatives are recruiting new members in the team and drowning their minds to strike against us. We don't need new members to help us ,right!"**

"**RIGHT!"everybody chanted. **

"**Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki, you will be leading the troops", Tsunade announced in delight "ARE YOU GOING TO STAND UP FOR YOUR VILLAGE,WHICH IS YOUR BIRTHPLACE AND DYING GROUND FOR ALL OF YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"**

"**YES!" they chanted.**

" **ARE YOU GOING TO PROTECT OUR HOMES AND STANDING UP FOR RIGHT!"**

"**YES!" they shouted in patriotisme.**

"**THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!" Tsunade challenged them.**

"**WE ARE GOING TO PROTECT OUR VILLAGE NO MATTER WHAT!WE ARE ALSO TO WIN THIS BATTLE AND EVEN IF WE DON'T WIN, WE'LL NOT DIE IN VAIN!"**

'**Good,' Tsunade smiled " I'm glad to hear that . NOW LET THE WAR BEGIN!"**


End file.
